1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arithmetic functions carried out by digital processors, and particularly to an improved method of and means for carrying out the arithmetic division function. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of and means for providing arithmetic division using an associative memory to provide multi-bit operations, particularly one hexadecimal digit (four bits) at a time; or one decimal digit in EBCD form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-bit dividing arrangements are known in the prior art, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,684,879. However, it is not apparent that arrangements for dividing hexadecimal digits by halves either could or should be provided. Moreover, none of the prior art discloses the use of an associative memory in an arithmetic division system, nor do they extend the concept to decimal digits. Also, no art discloses using a reduced table of multiples in hexidigital or decimal division.